


"That's what I'm talking about!" - Wynonna Earp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Poison, antidote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Waverly and Jeremy talk scientific gibberish and Wynonna tries to join in.





	"That's what I'm talking about!" - Wynonna Earp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy United Nations day!
> 
> Slight AU where the curse is lifted and everyone is still in Purgatory. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Nerds!' Wynonna Earp called as she entered the room that had previously served as the Black Badge Division's bureau.

'What's up, Wynnie?' Jeremy Chetri greeted enthusiastically. His smile quickly dimmed at the glare he received following the unsolicited nickname. He cleared his throat before he corrected himself, 'Wynonna. What's up, Wynonna?'

'A civilian just got bitten by a venomous demon snake and I need you to find a cure, ASAP,' the Earp heir filled her teammates in succinctly. 

Waverly Earp exchanged glances with her friend and turned to her sister. 'Where's the victim now?'

'At the hospital,' Wynonna replied. 'Why? Are you thinking of, you know, doing the thing with the thing?' 

'Take a sample of their blood to extract the venom and reverse-engineer it to try and develop an antidote?' Jeremy filled in the gaps.

'That's what I'm talking about!' The older Earp sibling exclaimed as if that had been her exact thought.

The young man nodded amusedly. 'Well, we need blood, in a totally non-vampirely way, so we should probably go pay our patient a visit.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes x
> 
> Yell at me (or don't) on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
